


A Vacation for Two Hours

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Sakura and Leo decide to take a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I had this idea floating in my head, because the song 二時間だけのバカンス (A Vacation for Two Hours, pronounced as nijikan dake no bakansu) by Utada Hikaru, has been the only thing I've been listening to, and I just imagined the cuteness that is Leo and Sakura to this song. I love this ship, and I know Leosaku week is coming up, so this is a warmup for me. 
> 
> This is a songfic, and at the end I will provide the link to the lyrics and song! Enjoy!

二時間だけのバカンス

A Vacation for Two Hours

Sakura stared into her closet, tired from the day she had at work. One wouldn’t think a pharmacy technician would be exhausting, but even comfortable shoes and smocks couldn’t save her.

クローゼトの奥で眠るドレス。はかれる日を待つハイヒール。物語のわきやくになって大分月日が経つ。

_A dress, sleeping in the depths of my closet. High heels, waiting for their day to be worn. They go to being just minor characters in this story, and the days and months really roll on by._

She didn’t remember the last time she had a vacation, but her dedication to her work kept her from such things. As it were, she didn’t see much of her boyfriend either, as he lived on the other side of town, and he also dedicated himself to his work, being a young historian, studying day and night and researching, attending classes, and working closely with other researchers and historians. He was the best in his field for being so young, but that’s what happened when you neglect the relationships in your life.

忙しいからこそたまに。。。息抜きしましょういっそ派手に。

_We’re so busy, but that’s exactly why… Once in a while, let’s just take a breather, and let’s make it a flashy one._

That’s what she always wanted, right? A breather. How nice that sounded…

The next day, he called.

“I’m taking you out. Get dressed.” He hung up. She hadn’t even gotten ready for work that day. What was she to do? It was so early, and she hadn’t even made her morning tea yet.

He must have been on his way already. She stared at the dress and heels in her closet, wondering if this was the time to finally wear them. Completely unworn… A gift from her boyfriend, Leo.

朝昼晩とがんばる私たちのエスケープ。思い立ったがきちじつ今すぐに連れていって行って。

_Working hard morning, noon, and night, it’s our escape. There’s no time like the present, so take me away, right now._

So she threw the dress on, a flowy white dress with pink trim, bright pink heels on her feet. She’d still be shorter than him, but that’s what he found so endearing about her: her small stature but giant heart. She called in sick, faking a cough as best as she could, and her co-worker wished her well. She wasn’t the best actress, but the co-worker seemed convinced.

二時間だけのバカンス、渚の手前でランデブー。足りないくらいでいいんです。楽しみは少しずつ。

_It’s a vacation for just two hours, a rendezvous just before the water’s edge. It’s fine by me if it’s not quite enough. The fun can happen little by little._

He felt like he’d never make it, but he arrived to her apartment, dressed in white shorts and a lavender polo.

She opened the door. He eyed her up and down, admiring the dress. “You look perfect,” he said. He was glad the dress and heels he got for her hadn’t gone to waste after all. It was finally time.

おとぎ話のつずきなんて誰も聞きたくない。

_Nobody even wants to hear the next chapter of a fairy tale._

Leo took her to his car, a sleek vehicle, and he sped out, feeling young and free for once. He wanted to take her to the promenade on the beach and spend a day in the pleasant weather, something that they hadn’t seen a while in their city. The weather was always so dreary; there was no way he’d let this opportunity to take her out slip by.

屋さしい日常愛してるけれどスリルが私を求める。

_I love these easy, gentle everydays. But thrills, it’s they who seek me._

“How’s your family?” He asked. He knew she loved them, and Sakura never stopped talking about them.

“They’re doing fine. They’re pleased with my work, but they say I could take a break…” She was thankful that today she did, but she’d never admit it, and Leo knew that.

家族の為にがんばる君を盗んでドライヴ。すべては僕のせいですわがままにつき合って。

_You’re working so hard for your family. I’ll steal you away for a drive. Everything will be my fault anyways, so just play along with my selfishness._

The drive was pleasant, and Sakura thanked Leo for this small getaway. Maybe it would only be a few hours, but two hour vacations were always the most fun.

二時間だけのバカンスいつもいいとこで終わる。

_Vacations for just two hours always end just at the good part._

He found he wanted to kiss her when they made it to the beach.

欲張りは身を滅ぼす教えてよ、次はいつ？

_Oh, this greed will be the death of me- so tell me, when are we doing this next?_

Her lips were like ripe cherries, soft like petals of cherry blossoms, and she tasted like vanilla. He loved that about her. They walked along the promenade, kissing and holding hands like they were teenagers. She took off her heels as they made it to the sand, the edge of the tide tickling her feet. He lifted her up and spun her around, landing on the soft sand, kissing her more.

ほら車飛ばして一度きりの人生ですもの。砂の上で頭の億が痺れるようなキスして。

_Hey, put the pedal to the metal. It’s our life and it only happens once. Atop the sand, give me the kind of kiss that makes the inside of my head tingle._

He thought of the classes he had to miss for this day, but he found he didn’t care.

今日は授業サバって二人きりで講演歩こう。もしかしたら一生忘れられない笑顔僕に向けて。

_Let’s cut class today and walk in the park, just the two of us, and perhaps, turn that smile-unforgettable for a lifetime- my way._

No regrets were had. Both worked hard for this moment, spending time alone together, eating ice cream, drinking soda, laughing as the sun warmed their skin, watching sea gulls sway in the breeze. The beach was theirs; it was a work day after all, and not a soul was there.

朝昼晩とがんばる私たちのエスケープ。思い立ったが吉日今すぐに参ります。二時間だけのバカンス渚の手前でランデブー。足りないくらいでいいんです。楽しみは少しずつ。

_Working hard morning, noon, and night, it’s our escape. There’s no time like the present, so we’re on our way now. It’s a vacation for just two hours, a rendezvous just before the water’s edge. It’s fine by me if it’s not quite enough. The fun can happen little by little._

The sun was setting and he drove her back, pleased with the day’s events.

“I love you, Leo,” she sighed contentedly in his arms as he hugged her at the doorstep.

“I love you, too,” he answered dutifully. And then he was gone.

“Where’d you go?” asked Hinoka when Sakura came in.

“Oh you know,” she giggled. “A vacation for two hours.”

Hinoka pondered that statement as Sakura retired to her room, happy that she had just one tiny break for once.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics, original and translation: http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/utada-hikaru/nijikan-dake-no-vacance/
> 
> Video: https://vimeo.com/183041198


End file.
